The Future Returns
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: The pairing is both OC. The man is Velkan Lorien, the only son of Haldir and Aragorn. The girl is Heather 'Halo' Tam. Xover with Firefly. Rated M for language, later chapters, attempted suicide, and other subjects to be determined.


LORD OF THE RINGS: THE FUTURE RETURNS:

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:

Velkan Lorien, 28, 5' 11", long wavy black hair, blue eyes, a goatee and pointy : Elf/Dunedain.

Heather 'Tam', 22, 5' 3", long...and I mean long...straight black hair, brown eyes.

Wade Mason, 31, 6' 5", shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a goatee.

…

ADDED CHARACTERS FROM OTHER MOVIES/SHOWS:

River Tam, 18, 5' 4", long brown hair, brown eyes.

Jayne Cobb, 32, 6' 5", short brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee.

…

CASTING: (the OC is to be renamed)

Velkan Lorien: Jason David Frank

Lilou Tam: Miranda Kerr

Wade Mason: Wes Ramsey

…

Chapter One:

Haldir sat with his back against the tree, arms across his chest and looking up. He began to think back, back to a time when his life was happier.

_Haldir sat up in bed, looking around._

_"Looking for me?" said a younger voice._

_Haldir turned to the voice._

_"Aragorn, you surprised me," Haldir said as he tried to get up._

_"Galadriel said it would be unwise to get up...especially in your condition...and so close to..." Aragorn drifted off subject._

_Haldir pulled the younger Aragorn over to him._

_"My love, it's in my blood...in my father's blood...in my brothers' blood. It's a natural thing," Haldir comforted the younger man._

_Aragorn sat beside Haldir, his hand coming to rest on the elf's stomach._

_"It's just that..." Aragorn smiled to himself as he felt the child within his lover move._

_"It is my first child as well, Aragorn, and it is perfect natural to worry about it," Haldir reassured his lover._

He sighed softly, giving a shaky breath as he closed watery eyes.

_Haldir slept after the hours of labor and the procedure to remove the child. When he woke, Aragorn was holding the child and was feeding it._

_"I was wondering when you would wake," Aragorn said without looking up._

_"The baby..." Haldir asked._

_"Is fine," Aragorn said as he walked over to Haldir and sat next to him, "A boy. A beautiful baby boy."_

_Haldir smiled as Aragorn handed him their son._

_"Hello, my baby," Haldir cooed to him in Elvish, "My little son, my Velkan."_

_"Velkan...a good name," Aragorn said, smoothing Haldir's hair back._

_"It fits him," Haldir cooed, "And you, my dear boy, are special."_

_"He is...I just wish my mother was alive to see this," Aragorn sighed._

_"He has your hair," Haldir stated._

_"But he has your ears...and your eyes," Aragorn replied._

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in," Aragorn called without looking up._

_It was Galadriel and Celeborn._

_"So, how is everyone?" She asked._

_She and Celeborn sat at the end of the bed._

_"Fine, milady," Haldir answered, not once looking up from his son._

_"So, have you decided a name?" Celeborn asked._

_"Yes, Milord," Haldir answered._

_"It is Velkan," Aragorn finished._

_"A fitting name," Galadriel said, smiling at the lovers._

Haldir took another shaky breath. He was always so sad when he thought about his son. His only son. His only child.

_"Aragorn, come here," Haldir called._

_Aragorn rushed into the room._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Watch this," Haldir told his lover, "Okay, sweetheart, go to poppa," Haldir said, cooing to his son._

_Velkan stood on his own and stumbled a little. Aragorn's breath caught in his throat as Velkan stepped forward, stumbling as he walked over to Aragorn. Aragorn picked him up and spun him around, Velkan laughed._

_"You can walk," Aragorn smiled._

_Haldir walked over to the pair._

_"We've been working on it all day," Haldir told Aragorn._

Haldir gave a shaky breath as he opened his eyes. Haldir wondered if he would ever see his son again. He laid his head back against the tree, only to have one of his brothers disturb him.

"Someone's coming," Rumil whispered.

It was the Fellowship. After the Lorien Wardens brought them to a point and stopped to rest, Rumil pulled Aragorn and Haldir aside.

"What is it, Rumil?" Haldir asked angrily.

"I just...Dekan brought a message from Lady Galadriel, Haldir..." Rumil gasped.

"Well, spit it out!" Haldir barked.

"Velkan's back!" Rumil blurted out.

Haldir went pale and stumbled, but Aragorn caught him. But even Aragorn was trembling.

"And he wants to see you...both of you," Rumil finished.

"Where is he?" Aragorn asked.

But before Rumil could answer, a young man came out of the shadows.

"Right here, Ada," Velkan answered.

Aragorn hugged his son. When he let Velkan go, Velkan turned to Haldir.

"Ada, are you alright?" Velkan asked.

"You're...alive," Haldir stuttered breathlessly.

Velkan smiled at his Adas.

"And you had doubts?"Velkan helped Haldir stand up.

"No...nightmares."

His son was alive!

"Adas wait here. I want you to meet some people...friends," Velkan said before walking away.

5 minutes later, Velkan came back holding a sleeping girl in his arms and small group of people following close behind him.

"Who are they?" Aragorn asked.

Before Velkan could answer, another young girl stepped forward.

"My name is River," She said, then she pointed to the girl in Velkan's arms, "That is my sister, Lilou," Then she pointed to a fancy looking young man, "That is my brother, Simon."

"Next to him is mine...Jayne. And next to Jayne is Wade."

"She's..." Haldir pointed to Lilou, "Your sister?"

"Not my real sister, but in all the ways that count, yes," River answered, "I know what you're thinking. You're skeptical, weary. Waiting to scratch an itch for a good fight. To much like Jayne, itchin' for a good fight."

River babbled, staring at the blonde elf.

"The blue hand messed her up good, didn't just play with Lilou's brain, they played with her blood. What made her human isn't there anymore. Nobody knows what she is now. She's trained like me. Trained to kill. She's running from them. Running from the blue hands, like me. They don't want her back, they want her dead. Velkan saved her from the blue hands. Snatched her after her mission, knocked her out for a while. Found us...me and Jayne and Simon. I helped her. Helped her heal...sorta. Velkan helped her more than me."

River paused to take a breath.

"He does for her, what Jayne does for me," She noticed Velkan glaring at her, "To a point. He just won't touch her like that. To proper. Like Simon, to proper to touch what you want. Velkan heals what is left of her. She was innocent, dropped into a world she didn't understand. Kidnapped. The blue hands thought that she was me at first. But, nope, they messed her up. Made her kill. She didn't want to. But they made her. They killed the light. Knocked it right outta her. She's in too deep now. All gone."

River paused again, to speak eerily.

"Velkan thinks he can get her back, but he's wrong. She's further in than I was...and that's pretty gorramn deep."

River buried her head into Jayne's chest.

"How did they change her blood?" Haldir asked.

"They messed her brain up first. Made her more compliant. Then they changed her. They made her stronger...faster...deadlier. It's taken Velkan months to make progress. She trusted him at first glance. Because he resembles the first person she ever and I mean EVER liked. That was...at first, he talked to her like she was adult, like she was there. Not like me. Was treated like a little girl, but not anymore," River replied.

"How much is stronger?" Rumil asked.

River looked at him questionably as if to ask him 'What did you say?'.

"Stronger than anything that I have ever seen before," Simon said quietly.

"She's stronger and faster than Velkan...than either of you," River said grimly, "There was an incident 3 months back, Velkan doesn't know about it because he was unconscious at the time. We were on a job, Velkan went with them, since Zoe agreed to stay with Lilou. Things went south..."

_A single gunshot rang out. The silence deafening. Velkan looked down, his hand covered in blood. He had been shot. Meanwhile...on Serenity..._

_"NO!" Lilou screamed, jolting Zoe, River, Simon, and Kaylee._

_"Lou, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, watching as she searched frantically for something._

_Lilou spotted the sabers on the wall. Zoe was going to stop her, but felt someone holding her back._

_"Let her do it, Zoe. Time to see what she could do," River said, grabbing a weapon and following Lilou out of the mess._

_Lilou, Zoe and River made it to the gunfight. Lilou froze. Velkan was on his knees, blood pouring from his stomach._

_"Zoe, grab Velkan!" Mal screamed._

_River laid some ground fire so the older woman could grab him. River looked back to Lilou, fire in her eyes. 'They are going to pay, Mei-Mei,' Lilou thought, knowing River could hear her, 'They are going to die.' That's when Heather clicked. Something in her brain just clicked, something from the old her. If something she loved was in danger, then someone would pay...if necessary...die. She stalked to the first shooter, sabers swinging, cutting the man up before she sliced off his head. One by one, the shooters fell, the technique felt all to familiar. The way she was doing it was used before. It took her quite some time before she could calm down, before she could feel safe._

"Now do you see, Velkan?" River asked, "She killed for you. It wasn't what the blue hands did to her that made her do it. It was the old her: If something I love, Mei-Mei, or someone was in danger or hurt...I'd kill the one who hurt him."

River took a panting breath.

"She loves you," She said softly, "You helped her. You did for her, what Simon THOUGHT he was doing for me...what Jayne did for me...although, your technique was not as physical as Jayne's," River sighed, almost crying, "She was willing to die for you...so she could bring you home. She just directed us here...to this dimension...the rest was you. You remembered where things were. You remembered your fathers...your Adas...she just...wanted you...be with them...again. She was willing to die...if that's what it took to bring you here."

Jayne picked up the crying River, holding her close.

"Now, do ya get it, you Tā mā de yúchǔn de gǒupì húndàn?" Jayne growled at Velkan.

Velkan handed Heather off to someone, he couldn't tell who...not seeing that it was Aragorn...and fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" Velkan gasped.

Haldir touched his son's shoulder.

"Ada, what have I done?" Velkan was crying.

"You are realizing that...well, you feel for her what she felt for you, Velkan," Haldir looked at Aragorn, "And believe me, I know that look, the feeling."

Aragorn held her close, not noticing that she had woke, burying her face into his shoulder. Her breath was very steady, so he guessed that she did that a lot.

"Velkan's an idiot, Haldir," She said, her voice a little muffled, "To Yuèliàng yòu nǎo to notice that someone loves him. Has pushed all hope of love away. Friends, family, anything. No love for the boy. The boy is alone."

Aragorn realized that she was crying, feeling the tears soaking into his clothes.

"I'm alone. Nobody loves me. Nobody here, anyways. I'll always have my mom and Ada, but no one to love in the way that they can't. Should leave. Let the nasty beasties have me. Let them tear me to pieces," Lilou cried into Aragorn's shoulder.

"Don't say that!" Velkan yelled, "Everyone loves you. Always has and always will. You've just been to damn blind to see it. I know that you have depression, Lilou, but goddamn it! I...they love you and you won't let them."

Lilou felt like she'd been slapped. Aragorn let Lilou go. She walked over to Velkan and slapped him hard...and I mean HARD.

"You selfish son of a bitch! I have waited too long for you! No more, Velkan, no more," She cried.

Lilou took off running. Velkan tried to go after her but Aragorn stopped him.

"Let her go, Velkan. I know it hurts. Trust me. But she isn't going to leave," Haldir said to his son, "She's going to Lady Galadriel. She will let Lilou cry without asking questions. Lilou's hurt, but...it will take a long time to get her trust back. It was that way with Aragorn and I...after we sent you away."

Velkan looked at his father, just wanting to die.

"She will come back, one day, Velkan," Aragorn said, trying to console his son, "I did. That's why Haldir trusts me. I came back. But when she's willing to listen to you...you must kiss ass, eat crow, and grovel until the end of the world."

With the last comment, Aragorn and Haldir laughed.

"But...Ada...I hurt her. You don't understand...she trusted me. Trusted with her darkest secret. She wanted my comfort and I rejected her. She was in pain and I pushed her away...Ada...she..." Velkan sobbed into Aragorn's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Haldir asked.

Velkan pulled back from Aragorn to look at Haldir.

"She...for one...saw your death...it haunted...and stills haunts her to this day...the second thing, Ada, she will have to tell you herself. And only you. She trusts you...loves you...don't ask me why...she just does," Velkan walked off.

Haldir was confused. He couldn't comprehend what he was just told. She forsaw his death? 'That explains why she could not look at you,' Lady Galadriel spoke, 'You must find Velkan, Haldir. Jayne told me earlier that Velkan had once said that he'd rather kill himself than hurt her...and he was being dead serious.'

"Aragorn...we have to find Velkan," He said frantically.

"Why?" Aragorn asked confused.

"Velkan's going to try to kill himself," Haldir answered before heading off in the same direction that Velkan went.

Velkan stared at the gun in his hand.

"I have no choice...I hurt her...I love her and I hurt her..." He cried, "I promised, Melamin, that I would die before I hurt you...and I hurt you. I don't deserve to live. I just wish that I could have kissed you goodbye."

Velkan raised the gun to his head. Aragorn and Haldir reached him just in time. Haldir shot an arrow into Velkan's hand, making him drop the gun. Aragorn grabbed the gun and threw it into the lake. He turned back to Haldir and their son.

"Why did you stop me?" He cried, "I did the one thing I would rather die than do."

Haldir broke the arrow off and pulled what was left out of Velkan's hand.

"Love is a thing that neither of us can intefere in, my son, but we can sure as hell help you," Aragorn said as he wrapped Velkan's hand, "Let's get you to the Healers."

Aragorn handed Velkan off to Rumil and Orophin. The events later went off without a hitch...sorta. After Galadriel had stopped talking, she turned to the stairs behind her.

"Where is Velkan?" She asked.

"The Healers, Milady," Aragorn answered, noticing Lilou stepping from behind Celeborn.

"He did it, didn't he?" She said, obviously scared for Velkan's safety.

Before Aragorn could answer, Lilou took off to the Healers. When she reached them, she was much relieved to see Velkan alive, his hand injured, but alive. She dropped herself into his lap and cried into his shoulder.

"I thought that you did it, Velkan," She cried.

Velkan stroked her shoulder, ignoring the shocked Healers.

"My Adas stopped me, Melamin," He said to her softly.

Lilou wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her hand into his neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Velkan. Don't ever scare me like that again," She snapped at him, "I love you too much to let you hurt yourself."

Velkan kissed her hair. He looked around to see the room empty, save Lilou and his self.

"Don't worry, Melamin, I won't," He cooed, stroking her back.

"You called me Melamin..." She said amazed.

"Yes, I did...because you are," He said, their eyes locked.

Nothing could break that moment...save for a group of worried people.

"Velkan..." Haldir was relieved to see them together.

Velkan looked away from her for a moment. But he looked back to her.

"Why don't we go somewhere private, Melamin, somewhere they can't interrupt us," He offered, taking her small hand into his uninjured one.

(AN: Imagine Jessica Simpson's "I wanna love you forever" playing.) They were alone. They were finally alone. Velkan took her into his arms, holding her close, looking her in the eye.

"I love you, Melamin," He said, before he kissed her.

Lilou wrapped her arms gentle, but tightly, around his neck, his injured hand at the nape of her neck and his other at her hip.


End file.
